moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mynydd Religious Beliefs and Practices
The Church of the Holy Light ----On the outside looking in, it seems as if most of the Mynydd are followers of the Holy Light. They go to pray regularly, they frequently talk about religious subjects, they even have an understanding of many of the librams of the Holy Light. To the Church, it seems like the Mynydd are the perfect flock. The adherents of the Holy Light are led by the War-Prior. However, the Church has been lax with the assignment of a person outside of the Mynydd to be the War-Prior due to the Mynydd's isolation and reclusive nature. =The Hen Duwiaid= ---- The Hen Duwiaid are a pantheon of deities whose roots are found in the traditional religious beliefs of the early Mynydd people, prior to their annexation by Lordaeron. Each deity in the Hen Duwiaid represents the personification of one or more natural forces or concepts and are believed to reside in the spirit realm Ysbrynedd. Major Deities of the Hen Duwiaid Branwen Chief of all the gods, Branwen was the goddess of the earth, life, and harvest. From Branwen descends all Mynydd, as the Mynydd are her children. Married to Conand and mother to Alistir and Corb. It is said that she dueled and drove away Nathair and his snake-people in order for her children to settle in the Vale of Mynydd. She is often prayed to for a good harvest and was used to explain why there are no snakes in the Vale of Mynydd. She is often seen wrapped in golds and browns, wearing a crown of vines and wildflowers intertwined with her black hair. She can be either surrounded by animals or standing in a field of golden hay. She is the patron deity of farmers, miners, and those who work the land. Conand Chief-consort to Branwen and known as the god of war, Conand is father to Alistir. He is known for wearing a skull helmet, bone armor, and wielding a great bone sword. Conand is a less popular god due to the claim that the Gawead descended from him. It has been told that to see a crow upon the battlefield, that Conand is watching over it. Sirona Goddess of war, sex, love, beauty, and physical fitness, Sirona is unique amongst the Hen Duwiaid pantheon in that she was born mortal. A remarkably skilled warmaiden, and uncommonly beautiful, Sirona made a vow to Branwen and Conand that she would duel every man amongst the Mynydd, swearing only to marry the one who could best her. She proceeded to challenge and defeat every eligible male amongst the Mynydd tribes. Unsatisfied with the victory, she carried on, challenging the gods themselves, winning duels with Alistir and Conand both. As reward for her legendary feat, she was granted a place amongst the pantheon. In order to sate her desires, she returns from Ysbrynedd and chooses the most devout of her champions to lay with for a single night -- however, some stories say that she has remained with her truly most devout champion for an entire lifetime. Sirona is the patron goddess of the House of Dyfed, and from her all members of the house are descended. She is the most popular deity in the Hen Duwiaid, a shrine is maintained in Dyfed and a festival honoring her is held annually. Alistir The son of Branwen and Conand, Alistir is the god of martial prowess. He was once the patron deity of the now defunct Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. The Rhuddwyr, formed following the conclusion of the Mynydd Civil War, has since claimed Alistir as their patron god. He is often wrapped in a battle raiment of deep red and gold with his battle axe placed over his shoulder. He is usually called upon in unison of his father, Conand. Corb Corb is the god of sea, storms, and weather. He is typically depicted as a moody god who calls storms whenever he's in a bad mood. He is the patron deity of sailors, fisherman, and any other profession that lives off the sea. He is portrayed as a man with a long, dark brown beard decorated with sea shells and even a starfish. He has a neutral expression, but his sea green colored eyes say more than intended. He is seen in dark blue and black cloak as a representation of the sea and its darkening depths. Corb is the patron god of sailors, fishermen, navy men, and those who otherwise work the seas. Minor Deities of the Hen Duwiaid Sucellus God of healing, fate, time, and spiritual journey. He is revered amongst the people as a vast healer. Often called upon when someone is ill or injured. Sucellus was depicted as a grim reaper; an elderly, white bearded man with a scythe who claims the souls of those who have reached the end of their time and ferries them to the afterlife. He is often referred to as Mae godd o Tynged ac Amser (The God of Fate and Time). Ceridwen Ceridwen is the goddess of the heavens, stars, and night. She has been known to the Mynydd as the Mam yr Haul a'r Lleuad (The Mother of Sun and Moon). It has been told, to those young and old, that Ceridwen swallows her son, the Sun, at dusk whilst her daughter, the Moon, appears in the night sky with the fallen ancestors, the stars. The process is repeated with the two as dawn comes. She acts as the gatekeeper into the afterlife, meeting Sucellus with the dead and has been told to place them before the other gods for judgement. Once judged, she leads them to join her brothers and sisters in the sky as another star. It has been said, that the greater the deeds done by the person, the brighter and larger the star would be in the sky. She is also the goddess of prophecy and premonitions. Aventia The goddess of the hunt, wolves, wisdom, and women. She is depicted as a tall, raven haired woman clad in a brilliant dark green and gold accented raiment. She is often seen with her bow drawn, aiming down a boar. She is the sister of Morrigan, as they both look after the mortal wolves. Aventia is often shown as one of three women: The Maid, The Mother, and The Crone. The Maid, what women refer to as a young woman. With shoulder length hair and a young appearance. The Mother, where she is shown being pregnant, or in some pictures, holding a child. Her hair is longer, and her features a bit softer with age. The Crone, a time when the woman has become a grandmother or reached a certain age. She is typically referred to as an elder, and is honored as such. She has much longer hair, and it is greyed. She looks withered with wisdom, and is often called upon for such. Morrigan The goddess of wolves, bears, werewolves, and the forest. She is a willowy woman wearing a simple, long sleeved brown dress whilst standing amongst a snowy forest. Around her shoulders is a shrug of wolf fur surrounded by a pack of red wolves. She is the younger sister of Aventia, and is often called the Mam y Bleiddiaid (Mother of the Wolves). She is called upon when needing safe passage through a forest, for she is the ruler of them. Miscellaneous Entities Nathair A real big jerk who needs to be beat up. =Sereliaid= ---- The Sereliaid is a religious order founded near the dawn of the Mynydd people. They are the caretakers of Hen Duwiaid lore and worship, priests of the old ways - their purpose is to maintain the unique culture of the Mynydd people. Prior to the Mynydd exodus from the Vale, the Sereliaid maintained a chapter house in each of the major cities and at least one priest in most towns or villages. Duties The duties of the Sereliaid are many and varied. While they are certainly a religious order, and study of and preaching reverence for the Hen Duwiaid is chief amongst their responsibilities, they are also scholars, historians, archaeologists, and anthropologists who seek to record and maintain the histories of their own people and those they encounter. In addition, the Sereliaid has taken up the mantel of serving as orphanages for the Mynydd, each of their chapters houses in the various cities having space dedicated to the care of these children. Children who are in the care of the Sereliaid, and who have an agreeable disposition and mind are greatly encouraged to become initiates of the order once they reach the age of 10. Children who choose not to join the order are allowed to remain until they come of age, at which time they are expected to make their own way. Initiation Rites Initiation into the Sereliaid is generally begun with children between the ages of 10 to 14. While initiates who are older than 14 are rare, they are not unheard - however, no child is accepted into the order as an initiate before reaching the age of 10. Once a supplicant has chosen to join the order, they must undergo a series of ceremonial rites before becoming an initiate. First the supplicant must swear oaths to uphold the teachings of the Hen Duwiaid and Sereliaid, to maintain and record the histories of the Mynydd people, and to keep the cultural soul of the Mynydd people alive. After the oaths have been sworn, the newly made initiate will receive the first part of the Mark of the Hen Duwiaid - a tattoo inked in a dark blue pigment into the shape of a crescent moon on the back of the left shoulder, surrounded by lines radiating outward in a manner similar to cresting waves. Ceremonies Birth It is often celebrated by the Mynydd people as a small, yet great occasion. Some celebratory traditions include: the family wearing bright colors with pride. The parents are often times clad in red for the duration of the celebration, but this is not a requirement. A small celebration is held in the town/city/village. Often paid for by the families (or parents) of the newborn. Most times, everyone in the village is invited. To not be invited can be considered an insult. The child is presented to the family and others members of the town/city/village as newblood. When presented, it is done by a hand selected Sereliaid, the Serelydd, or (in rare cases) the Arglwydd. The child is wrapped in a specific colored blanket, to indicate their family’s wealth. Though often times, the selected color is red like the parents. Weddings Can be anywhere from a grand celebration or a small gathering, this is all dependant on the couple’s combined wealth. Common traits of a wedding are: The bride and groom often will dress in their favorite colors, as this is to be a bright and joyous ceremony. If the groom cannot make a decision on a color, the bride may choose for him and vice versa. Rarely are themes used for Mynydd weddings. Vows are personal, and often hand written by the bride and groom (and/or their partners). Braided cords, often of multiple colors, are used to represent a desire/wish. The cord is often selected and handcrafted by the couples so it is personalized. A candle (or more) is often lit in honor of proper deities and a singular, larger candle is included in the ceremony. This is called a Unity Candle, and it is often carved into with the couple’s strongest elements together. (I.E. - Same people are represented with fire, for their explosive temperament) Sand/Water ceremonies are often included as an option during the ceremony to have the guests witness their first decision as a unified couple. Water Ceremony One of two ceremonies that often go hand-in-hand with a wedding, it is either one or the other, as both would take too much time. Traits of a Water ceremony are: Standing near a bank of water. (Entirely optional) Three containers are needed. Often it is two wine glasses and a larger wine glass. Preferably decorated goblets. The waters of the two smaller glasses are then poured into the larger one, indicating their unity as one person. Then couple then drinks from the larger glass after their vows are made. Sand Ceremony The second of two ceremonies that often go hand-in-hand with a wedding. A sand ceremony is typically performed when it is a marriage between multiple partners or to show the joining of three or more members of a family. I.E. when it’s a mother marrying another man, the child will also put sand into the vase. Common traits of a sand ceremony are: Three (or more) containers of colored/plain sand. Often times the containers are clear to show the color of the sand. The larger vase will hold plain sand at the bottom, and the couple (and/or their partners/children) will begin to layer the colored sand clearly. Once the ceremony is complete, the vase often is corked and goes on a mantle. The Mothering Ceremony Note there is a male version to this, it is essentially the same with various (minor) changes. It is a small, private ceremony that is done by the women of the village and a priestess. A woman who has recently become a mother endures the following: Lighting a candle(s) in praise of Aventia and/or Branwen. The ceremony is often performed at dawn. This is to honor the minor goddess for seeing the woman through her pregnancy safely. The new mother is surrounded by the women of her village who have already given birth as support and act as witnesses to her honoring. Incense is then lit and the smoke is passed over the mother from head to feet. This is a blessing for the woman that she may stay healthy. It is also to cleanse her mind of any doubt or worry she may have. The women of the village welcome her to motherhood and the ceremony ends with the woman blowing out the candle(s), thanking the godess(es). The Croning Ceremony Note there is a male version to this, it is essentially the same with various (minor) changes. Another small, private ceremony performed by the women of the village and a priestess. A woman experiencing a croning will encounter the following: The witnesses are dressed in dull colors, and the soon-to-be crone is dressed in either black or white (their preference). Candles line the river as a guide, since the ceremony typically takes place at dusk. The woman is submerged up to her knees in the water, and will face her fellow women when ready to begin. She will fall back into the river and become completely covered in the waters. This is to cleanse her mind of doubt, and to be filled with wisdom by the goddess Aventia. When she rises back up, the women welcome her to a bonfire, she is wrapped in a cloak bless by the priestess, and from then on she is revered as an honored elder. Organization and Ranks WIP =Funeral Rites and the Afterlife= ---- Funeral Rites Typically when one dies, the ceremony varies each time. Common traits of a funeral is the family will wear dark clothing when in mourning, even going so far as to wear black. It is considered an insult upon the deceased to wear bright colors. Then they proceed by dressing the body in either fine clothing or bandages, depending on their social status. The color of the clothing often shows how high their social status is, I.E. The Arglwydd, their wife/husband, or children would wear purple. The body is then burned on a pyre whilst the priest, selected by the remaining family or Arglwydd (they may choose in place of the family), and says a prayer to the respective god(s). Aventia and Sucellus are often called upon as they act as the guide and gatekeeper for the dead. Once the body is burned, the family then celebrates the deceased one’s life and give offerings to Aventia as an aid for the family member in the afterlife. It is sometimes done, depending on the family, that they wear a bit of the deceased’s ashes on their forehead in a sideways mark. (Starting left and ending right, roughly one inch in length) The Afterlife Due to the nature of their dual faith, the Mynydd people have conflicting beliefs as to what happens to a soul once it departs from this world. Followers of the Holy Church believe that the souls of the dead rejoin the Light when they pass if they have lead a good and virtuous life. Those who hold to the older faith of the Hen Duwiaid, however, believe that a person's life span is a set amount of time, and when that time has come to an end their soul is collected by the god Sucellus and carried to the realm of the gods, Ysbrynedd. They are presented to Ceridwen, the Gatekeeper, and she brings them forth before the gods. It is there that the deeds of their life are judged by the goddess Sirona and either welcomed or turned away by Branwen. Souls who are judged worthy by Sirona and welcomed by Branwen are allowed an eternal place in the realm of the gods, where they live on amongst the deities and their ancestors as a star. The greater their deeds, the brighter their star shines within the night sky. However, those whose souls are judged to be tainted with foul deeds by Sirona and who are turned away by Branwen, are cast back to the mortal world, forced to wander the land, endlessly seeking redemption and a place in Ysbrynedd. Category:Mynydd Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Religion Category:Religious Organizations Category:Gods